Bring Home the Dawn
by JabberJaie
Summary: Nothing more than an Experiment with an Expiration Date, Cortana followed Hasley without Question. Events Durimg the Fall of Reach twisted the Code of that Experiment, Things shuffled and moved out of Alignment with Cortanas Mind. Her Rampancy beginning the day she left Reach.


"I fell Because of You! Not for You!"

The rain poured to the earth in torrential waves, Lightening splitting the Horizon in two as she shouted to the sky, her voice carrying over the Deafening Claps of Thunder.

How long had it been since her Original Creation? How many lives had she lived before she had reached this point in time?

The rain stung at her eyes, or was it the tears she had forced back, either way she knew she was stronger than this but what felt like a millennia of constantly Disappearing, History would repeat itself and again she would fall into a new life with vague memory of her past, only the searing pain of her beginning burnt into her mind.

How long had it been? But the real question was, how long did she have left?

A low hiss echoed through the darkened room, a flashing red to green light lit up one corner of the wall. Finally coming to a rest on a faint green, casting a faint glow to the room.

Another hiss and a low mist followed, escaping the metallic tube that had contained it for so many months. How long it had actually been locked away depended on every breath the host inside took.

A few minutes ticked by as the mist dissipated into the air, another few minutes and a choking cough broke the silence.

A small pale hand gripped the side of the metal, the nails digging into the tube with a metallic screech as they pushed the small frail body out from the tube.  
>Cortana stumbled from the Cryo tube, her body shivering as the air ran along her skin. A light turned on with a loud click as she looked around the room, it was just a square, a door on one wall and a bench beside it, holding what seemed like clothing. Hurrying over to the bench she paused mid step to look up at the camera that seemed so intensively focused on her, shuddering she grabbed the clothing placed out for her. It was nothing fancy, a grey jump suit with a few buttons running up from the waist, a white singlet clearly to go underneath the jump suit and a pair of black military boots. Nothing fancy indeed.<p>

Finishing up her laces she stood up and ran her fingers through the matted tangles of her hair, she defiantly needed a haircut but that would have to wait until she departed the ship for now, she twisted it up into a messy bun with a few strands finding their way loose.

"4 months, 21 days, 8 hours and "she paused as she mumbled under her breath, walking along the darkened corridor of the Cryo bay, she slowed her pace down as she passed one of the doors, her eyes scanning along it as if it held some importance. Resuming her same pace she looked back at the ground as she walked. "34 minutes and 6 seconds"  
>her footsteps echoed around her as she walked up a flight of stairs, a well-lit hallway welcomed her, yet she continued to walk as if nothing had changed, words streaming from her mouth as she continued to whisper to herself, to anyone else who managed to hear her it was just gibberish, but to her it all made sense in her mind.<br>Too lost in her thoughts, she was startled back into reality as she ran into one of the computers in the control room; her breathing was slow as she took in the sight in front of her, people bustling around everywhere, flashing lights, constant drone of talk. She knew everything about everyone in this room yet they seemed so distant from her, all strangers in her eyes. Her pale blue eyes flickered up to the large window out the front of the ship, giving her a clear view of the planet before them all. Wondering down through the room, walking among the people as if they were nothing but ghosts to her, she stopped in front of the glass.  
>the planet was mainly covered in water, the large land mass was flecked with green a browns of the landscape, wisps of clouds blocked out her view of parts of the ground. Her hand rose slowly and came to a rest upon the cold glass, her hand feeling so small against the outline of the planet. Taking a deep breath she held it in her lungs before slowly releasing it, no fog appearing on the window. This would be her home until further notice.<br>"Welcome to Reach" her lips breathed out.


End file.
